Artiste ne rime pas avec Baka - Chapter 1
by Funnya
Summary: Quand un certain artiste perd son senpai et devient celui d'un énergumène, que se passe-t-il ? La colère le posséda mais surtout, l'énergie le fuyait. Quand Artiste ne rime pas avec Baka, c'est tout simplement parce que l'Artiste prend le temps de réfléchir tandis que le Baka agis.


Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau coéquipier

Après cette petite réunion permettant au chef d'attribuer un nouveau coéquipier à l'artiste, il se dirigea avec le concerner dans son bureau pour parler du nouveau comme l'avait deviné le blond.

Deidara, tu dois sympathiser avec lui pour les biens de l'Akatsuki, fit le chef.

C'est-à-dire ?

Mais c'est simple pourtant ! dit-il en montant le ton.

L'artiste devait faire attention, son supérieur n'étant pas un grand fan du jeu "C'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot" … Évidemment que le blond avait tout a fait compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais il refusait de comprendre vraiment sa phrase.

Bien, tu devras faire visiter les lieux de l'Akatsuki à Tobi, reprit-il.

Pourquoi moi ? protesta l'autre.

Ça y es, le blond jouer avec le feu mais il n'avait pas vraiment tort, pourquoi serais-ce a lui de faire visité les lieux à ce crétin de "Tobi" ? Il sentit le regard meurtrier et froid de son chef se poser sur lui ce qui eut pour effet de le faire trembler légèrement.

Obéis, un point c'est tout, imposa son supérieur.

T-très bien, bégaya-t-il.

Il ne chercha pas à s'attirer les foudres et disposa aussi vite que possible sous le regard glacial de son maître. C'est après quelques minutes de marches qu'il trouva son nouveau camarade l'attendant joyeusement pour son plus grand malheur.

Senpai, on visite les lieux ? dit-il-le plus joyeusement possible

Oui, suis-moi sans poser de questions…, répondit-il.

Les visites des lieux purent enfin commencer sauf que cet abruti n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le "Sans poser de questions" ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer l'artiste. Puis, en plus des questions il ne cessait pas de répété "Senpai par-ci – Senpai par-là". Bizarrement il ne fut pas étonné de pouvoir constater qu'une migraine venait s'installer dans son crâne à cause de son partenaire bien pénible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Tobi se précipita et regarda le contenu de cette pièce sous la surveillance du blond.

Senpai il y a deux liits ! lança-t-il

Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais qu'on ne possédé aucun lit, répondit-il avec ironie.

La phrase de son Senpai ne lui avait pas plus mais il ne voulut pas lui faire savoir, aucun intérêt puisque le blond ne lui en apporter aucun. Tout d'un coup, l'énergumène se mit à dire pleins de choses les unes et les autres aussi incompréhensibles que son entrée dans l'Akatsuki, la surprise fut de la partie quand l'artiste se rendit compte que Tobi le regarda, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Tu disais ? demanda le blond

Beuuh vous ne m'écoutez même pas, Senpai ! dit-il avec une moue triste

Je ne compte pas m'excuser ni me répété. Que disais-tu, Tobi ?

Le concerner regarda l'artiste d'un air abattu, même si son masque empêchait le blond de voir a travers, il se doutait bien qu'il avait blessé son camarade ce qui lui rendit le morale espérant ne plus l'entendre pendant plusieurs heures.

Senpaiii…

Mmh, répondit son Senpai sans s'être rendu compte qu'il avait parlé pour de vrai.

J'ai faiiim…

Tu n'as qu'à préparé à mangé, baka ! lança-t-il en montant le ton

Le baka en question se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidé d'obéir à son Senpai pour la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, pour la première fois, ce crétin venait de lui obéir mais c'était tout à fait normal qu'on obéisse à un artiste comme lui.

_Il sait cuisiner, au moins ?_ pensa le blond.

Vraiment étonnant, son camarade allait lui réservé tout un tas de surprises et ça, il en était persuadé. Quelques minutes après, il entendit tout un tas de bruit dans cette cuisine mais ne voulait pas jouer les gentils avec ce fichu type, il décida de le laisser se débrouillais seul, ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il entendit une voix venant de cette endroit :

Ça y est, le repas est prêt Senpaiii ! hurla-t-il

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de la bouche de son Senpai et lui non plus ne voulait pas parler, au moins, sa voix et son Senpai était en parfaite harmonie. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine et y entra tout en se dirigeant vers sa chaise, sur la gauche. Tobi était sur la droite, ça lui permettrait de manger sans faire montrer son visage à son Senpai mais passons, le repas… n'avait pas l'air de réjouir Deidara.

Des… ? demanda l'artiste en pleine réflexion

Ramens ! Ils sont délicieux et je les ai fais moi-même, Senpaii ! répondit-il joyeusement

_Je me demande si ses ramens sont… comestibles ? _se demanda-t-il, hésitant à les manger.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, huh ? Alors l'artiste devait goûter aux ramens de cet abruti espérant ne pas se faire assassiner. Il commença à manger tranquillement, pour sa plus grande et merveilleuse surprise, les ramens étaient délicieux ! Où avait-il appris à faire ça ?

Tous va bien, Senpai ? demanda le masqué, étonné de ne rien entendre venant de lui.

Tu… Non… Impossible… Comment ? bredouilla l'artiste avec une moue abattu

Senpai n'avait pas l'air heureux d'après Tobi, que lui arrivait-il ? Étais-ce les ramens qui le mettait dans un tel état ou bien, est-ce a cause de la mort de son précédent coéquipier ?

Senpaiii ?

Mmh ?

Vous n'aimez pas le repas ?

Si… C'est délicieux, Tobi ! répondit-il en souriant

Comment avait-il put manquer le sourire de Deidara ? Son sourire ne cesser de défilé dans sa tête, c'est comme si il était … "Possédé" par ce magnifique sourire qu'avait son Senpai mais, une chose était sur, il venait de lui faire un compliment sur le repas !

Vraiment ? Tant mieux, alors ! lança le brun

Une fois les deux camarades repus, ils allèrent dans la chambre afin de dormir, le sommeil commençait à prendre possession de leur corps. Une fois dans leur lit respectifs, le brun parla plusieurs fois sans attendre de réponses mais pour le blond, tous ce qu'il disait ne l'atteignait pas tellement la fatigue était encombrante ! La fatigue emporta, au final, les deux coéquipiers après avoir échangés quelques phrases entre eux et des délires.


End file.
